This invention relates to a birthing bed. and particularly to a removable foot section for a birthing bed. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a removable foot section to a birthing bed.
Conventional birthing beds typically have a detachable foot section. The removal of the foot section permits a caregiver to slide a footstool into the space vacated by the foot section so as to be in position to assist in delivery. After delivery, the foot section is reattached to a patient support deck (hereafter, xe2x80x9cthe patient supportxe2x80x9d) of the birthing bed. The present invention comprises improvements to such beds.
The present invention will be described primarily as a birthing or delivery bed, but it will be understood that the same may be used in conjunction with any other patient support apparatus, such as a hospital stretcher or an operating table. Also, the present invention will be described primarily as a mechanism for attaching a removable foot section to the patient support such that the foot section extends generally horizontally in the plane of the patient support. But it will be understood that the same may be used for attaching a removable head section or a removable side panel to the patient support such that the removable head section or the removable side panel, as the case may be, extends generally horizontally in the plane of the patient support.
A foot section attachment mechanism in accordance with this invention comprises corresponding engagement members which prevent a removable foot section from being coplanar with the patient support until the foot section is completely inserted into the bed. In an illustrative embodiment, the engagement members comprise guides configured such that the foot section is not aligned with the patient support until the foot section is fully inserted.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the foot section must be inserted into the bed at an angle relative to the patient support, and is configured to become generally coplanar with the patient support only when it is fully inserted into the bed.
According to still another embodiment, if the foot section is inserted only a part of the way into the bed and let go, it will assume a non-coplanar position with respect to the patient support. The foot section will become generally coplanar with the patient support only when it is fully inserted into the bed.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a birthing bed includes a patient support coupled to a main frame. A removable foot section is configured for insertion into the patient support. A guide track that diverges toward the foot end thereof is coupled to the foot section for receiving a guide member coupled to the patient support when the foot section is inserted into the bed. As used in this description with reference to the bed, the phrase xe2x80x9cfoot endxe2x80x9d will be used to denote the end of any referred-to object (for example, the guide track) that is positioned to lie nearest the foot end of the bed. The diverging guide track includes a ramp portion near the foot end, which is configured for engaging the guide member coupled to the patient support as the foot section is inserted into the bed to cause the foot section to align with the patient support. A latch coupled to the guide track latches the foot section to the patient support when the foot section is fully inserted into and aligned with the patient support.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.